gleefanfictionsomethingnewandsoultalentfandomcom-20200213-history
Story Of Us
Story Of Us is a song featured in Caught. It's sung by Caylex. Taylor Swift originally sung Story Of Us. Caylex sings it as he realizes he made a mistake that might break his relationship. Lyrics Caylex: I used to think one day We'd tell the story of us How we met and the sparks flew instantly People would say, "They're the lucky ones" I used to know my place Was a spot next to you, Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat, 'Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on Oh, a simple complication, Miscommunications lead to fall-out So many things that I wish you knew, So many walls that I can't break through Now I'm standing alone In a crowded room and we're not speaking, And I'm dying to know Is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah? I don't know what to say, Since the twist of fate When it all broke down, And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now Next chapter How'd we end up this way See me nervously pulling at my clothes And trying to look busy, And you're doing your best to avoid me I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us, How I was losing my mind when I saw you here, But you held your pride like you should've held me Oh, I'm scared to see the ending Why are we pretending this is nothing? I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how I've never heard silence quite this loud Now I'm standing alone In a crowded room and we're not speaking, And I'm dying to know Is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah? I don't know what to say, Since the twist of fate When it all broke down, And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now This is looking like a contest, Of who can act like they care less But I liked it better when you were on my side. The battle's in your hands now But I would lay my armor down If you said you'd rather love than fight So many things that you wished I knew, But the story of us might be ending soon Now I'm standing alone In a crowded room and we're not speaking, And I'm dying to know Is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah? I don't know what to say, Since the twist of fate When it all broke down, And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now, now, now And we're not speaking, And I'm dying to know Is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah? I don't know what to say, Since the twist of fate ‘Cause we're going down, And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now The end Videos Category:Songs Category:Songs in Season 2 Category:Songs sung by Caylex Grace